


Fun Time

by DarkestInfatuations



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestInfatuations/pseuds/DarkestInfatuations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 4 teenage brothers live together, it can only be expected that ones private time will be interrupted. Raphael is just a little startled at the material his baby brother decides to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Time

"Mikey! Yo, Mikey!"   
  
Raph walked into the main living area, looking around for his only younger brother, who was nowhere in sight. An unusual occurrence for a   
Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Mikey, m'not playin'! Don caught Purple Dragon movement over in Queens! Him n' Leo are already on tha move!" The hot-headed turtle looked to Michelangelos' bedroom, noticing the open door as he jumped over the railing with ease. Walking past the threshold, the orange banded turtles scent bombarded the older brother, the warm air only intensifying it.   
  
However, the bluest Hamato son was nowhere in sight. Pulling the shell cell from his belt, he pressed speed dial #3. Straight to voicemail.  
  
Raphael growled, turning and stalking back into the cooler lair, putting the device away.  
  
"Mikey, I'll rip yer fuckin' shell off if yer out in tha sewers without tha cell…" He jumped back down to the main level, remaining in a crouch when he hit the floor. A peculiar sound caught his attention – was that a squeak?  
  
 _Heeee.  
  
HEEEeeee.  
  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee!_  
  
"The fuck is that…?" He calmed his body down, listening more closely to the sound.  
  
 _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeee!  
  
"Yeah… that's nice…"_  
  
Rising slowly, he silently stalked over to the lab, standing outside of the door.  
  
 _"Real nice…"_  
  
Before he could stop himself, Raphael had already opened the door, staring blankly at the scene before him.  
  
Michelangelo was sitting in the main chair before the multitude of screens, headphones on, emanating the chorus of squeaks he had heard.  
  
Every single monitor was playing a YouTube video of a turtle humping something or another… Though Raphael couldn't see the orange banded brothers front, he could only guess what he was doing by the light churrs he heard.  
  
A devious grin crossed the larger turtles face.  
  
 _'What was it fearless said tha other night? Oh yeah. We need to be more aware of our surroundin's and the **possible consequences**_ _if we aren't.'_   
  
Looking over, he silently sneaked to the metal garbage cans in the corner behind the door, grabbing the lids off two of them.  
  
"Yeah, teach that shoe a lesson!" Raphael froze, trying his damndest not to laugh. After he regained his composure, he walked behind his prey as he held his breath, arm stretched out and lids in hand. Looking over his head, his brother was doing exactly what Raphael had thought he was.  
  
 _'Fuckin' idiot. Can't even watch porn right…'_ Without any hesitance, he slammed the lids together. __**BANG!**  
  
" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Raphael screamed at the top of his lungs, continually banging the lids together.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHaaahhahahaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
His brother scrambled in the chair, getting tangled in the headphone chord as he fell flat on his face, still screaming and struggling to get away. He finally caught purchase, running as fast as he could out of the lair door, the headphones trailing after him.  
  
Raphael was laughing hysterically, already pulling his shell cell out again.  
  
"Gotta tell fearless an' wonder boy about this!"


End file.
